The Big Mistake
by Tigryphon
Summary: Do you remember the episode, I think Left for Dead, where Tony asks to stay with Gibbs, and he mentions that they had done that before, and it didn't go over to well. Well, I thought I would add a little info to that. Just a short, please comment!


Apparently, one of Tony's "girlfriends" had made his apartment "unlivable". He had come to me, asking if he could stay at my house long enough for his apartment to be cleaned out. It was the second night, and we were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Some kind of action movie, I can't remember. I was on my seventh beer, Tony on his fourth, and we had both gone through at least a quarter bottle of whiskey each. Buzzed, maybe a little tipsy, but certainly not drunk.

I wasn't paying attention to the screen, or the sound of gun fire coming from it. How could I? The way the flashes of light played across Tony's face, how he smiled at the turn in the story line... how could anyone pay attention to something as trivial as a movie, when they had him to watch? I would never say that, of course, but still... Tony moved to get up, and pulled me from my dazed state.

"I'm gonna hit the head, be right back." He moved to stand, but lost his footing and fell back, catching himself with a hand on my thigh. I looked down, and groaned. His fingertips just barely brushed the tip of my cock, and I felt myself harden slightly. It was the whiskey, or maybe the long night. It had to have been. Because what I did was something that I know I never would have, _could_ have done otherwise. I grabbed his hand, and pressed it between my legs, grinding up against it with a wonton moan. He didn't pull his hand away. He didn't freak out as I thought he would have. After a pause, he slowly started to rub his palm up and down over my now straining dick. "Why, Boss... I had no idea you felt this way." That mouth of his, always ruining things.

"Shut up, DeNozzo, before I make you." I growled and grabbed him by the back of his neck, slamming my mouth against those beautiful lips. I traced my tongue along his lower lip, and he opened his mouth in response. He tasted like whiskey and beer. I grabbed his hips and pulled him into my lap. I could feel his own erection pressing into my stomach, and he started to grind down, rotating his hips in a torturously slow pattern.

"God, Boss. You feel so warm... maybe we should fix that?" Tony grinned that ridiculously cute smile of his, as he started peeling off my shirt. He threw it to the ground, and fumbled with the button of my pants. When he finally got the whole thing undone, and slid my pants to the floor, he made a small, gasping sort of noise. "Ooh... _that_ is gonna hurt." He trailed a fingertip down the length of my cock. His lips moved, as if he were counting to himself. "Eleven? And a half, maybe? Damn, Boss. I knew you had to be hung, but… damn!" He wrapped his fingers around my cock and squeezed lightly. I bucked up into his hand, and he laughed.

"You're still a little over dressed, don't you think, Tony?" I had to concentrate to keep my breath from hitching as his hand started to pump slowly.

"Very observant, as always Boss. But, uh... I don't think I can strip with one hand, and the other is pretty full." He smirked, and gave a quick jerk before returning to his slow tempo. He was ever-so-subtly asking me to strip him. Well, if he could play these little teasing games with me, I could return the favor. I worked at his pants, and let me fingers brush along the head of his dick, pulling away before he could press up into the contact. I worked at the buttons on his shirt, and growled in frustration. The sound seemed to excite Tony, because he moaned and leaned down to nip at my throat. Finally, I just ripped the shirt off of his chest, sending buttons flying every which way. "Hey! I liked that shirt."

"Too bad. It was in my way."

"In your way of what?"

"This..." I leaned my head down and bit one of his hardened nipples softly, licking the mark left behind. He shuddered, and slid his hips down in my lap. "Bed. Now!"

"You got it, Boss." He got up and grabbed my hand, and we made our way quickly to my bedroom. I shoved him down onto the bed, and kissed along his chest. He closed his eyes, wrapped his legs around my waist, and tossed his head back into the pillows. Perfect. The tell-tale sound of cuffs clicking shut made him jerk his head up, as I quickly attached his wrists to the headboard. He looked at me with a wide-eyed, shocked expression.

"Tony DeNozzo, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, result in immediate punishment." I kissed his chest again, before biting down into his shoulder. He arched up against me. "You have the right to beg for mercy. If you ignore this right, I will tear into your ass until you see stars." I slid my hand between his legs, and gripped his inner thigh.

"Mmm, Boss... you've done this before, haven't you?" He pulled at the restraints.

"What did I say about punishment?" I grinned, and slapped his ass hard enough to leave a mark. He bit his bottom lip, and bucked up into my stomach. "You keep this up, and you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Promise, Boss?" I moaned against his shoulder, and spanked him again. Boss. God, that was sexy.

Shoving my finger into his mouth, I filtered out the lustful tone in my voice, hoping to sound a little more demanding. "Suck." His cock twitched against my stomach, and he sucked hard, swirling his tongue along the pad of my finger. When I was satisfied with how saturated it was with his saliva, I pulled it out of his mouth, and trailed my hand down his chest and stomach. After grabbing his ass, I slipped the slicked digit into his entrance. He shut his eyes tight, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I let him, for now. Once he was nice and loose, though...

"Even your finger is big." He kissed my neck gently.

"Do you ever learn, boy?" I pushed a second finger in quickly, drawing a sharp hiss from his lips. He never was good at keeping his mouth shut. I laughed lightly. This was going to be fun. I didn't loosen him up all the way before pulling my fingers out. I pulled his legs from around my waist, and shimmied up until my knees were on either side of Tony's chest, just under his arms. I traced his bottom lip with the head of my dick, and he licked it eagerly, catching the pre-cum on the tip of his tongue. He leaned on the headboard, and took me into his mouth. Carding my fingers in his hair, I balled my fist in it and pushed into his mouth slowly. His muscles tightened as I took control of his movements, fucking his mouth with shallow thrusts. "Damn, your mouth is so warm, Tony..." I pulled away from him, and looked down into Tony's olive eyes. He licked his lips slowly. "Got somethin' to say, Tony?"

"You taste so good, Boss..." I couldn't help but smile, and I moved down to kiss him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist again, and relax." His legs gripped around my waist as I pushed into him gently. He was so tight, and so warm, I couldn't help but to move just a little too fast. I heard him hiss again.

"Boss... shit, you're big..." He clenched his legs, and I could feel his muscles quivering around my cock.

"What'd I say about talkin'?" I pulled out up to my tip, then slammed back into him, hard. He cried out, throwing his head back. He moaned and squirmed beneath me. Once I knew where to hit, I braced my hands on the headboard next to where his were cuffed and set a rough pace. As I slammed into Tony's sweet-spot, I could hear him whimpering and groaning. He wouldn't last long. Then again, neither would I. Alcohol and late nights had taken their toll, and when he clenched around me in his release, I was quick to follow. We lay on the sheets, panting and sticky with sweat. In the time it took for me to catch my breath, he had fallen asleep. I grinned and undid the cuffs, kissing the small marks left on his wrists.

The rest of the night (or rather, morning) was all a blur. I assume I fell asleep next to him, since that's the way I woke up. We looked at each other awkwardly, taking our coffee in silence. Not a word was spoken until a few hours into the day, when Tony looked at me with begging eyes.

"I don't know what I did last night, but please, _please_, don't smack me for it."

"What _you_ did? How do you know I didn't do it?"

"Well, uh... I just figured, maybe... I don't really know. It just seems like something I'd do." He laughed nervously.

"Don't regret it, Tony. I don't. Just... don't mention it. Ever. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir, Boss man." I felt a tightening warmth in my groin at his response. _Oh, God... that's not going to happen every time he calls me Boss, is it?_ I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes and sighing.


End file.
